Generally, automatic teller machines (ATMs) are electronic telecommunication devices that enable users to use financial services such as depositing or withdrawing of cash and checks using cards or bankbooks regardless of time and place without the need for a cashier or bank teller. Recently, use of ATMs is increasing not only in banking facilities, but also in convenience stores, department stores and other public places.
According to deposit and withdrawal availability, ATMs are classified into a withdrawal machine, a deposit machine, and a deposit and withdrawal machine. Nowadays, ATMs are used in various ways, for example, not only for deposit and withdrawal of cash but also for deposit and withdrawal of checks, update of bankbooks, paying by giro, ticketing, etc.
Furthermore, a check recognition apparatus, which is a kind of ATM, recognizes a variety of information. Such a check recognition apparatus enables a user to easily and rapidly deposit a check without using a bank window. For the sake of recognition of information of a check, the use of such check recognition apparatuses has been increased.
The check recognition apparatus reads and records information of a check input thereinto through an inlet and may print predetermined information on the check. Typically, check identification information such as a check number, a serial number, an account number, etc. is printed on a lower end of a front surface of a check by magnetic ink characters. The check recognition apparatus is provided with a device such as a magnetic ink character reader (MICR) to read the identification information of a check. Furthermore, a printer is installed in the check recognition apparatus so that information about an account, a date, etc. can be printed on the check.
To enhance the check recognition precision of the check recognition apparatus, the check must be precisely aligned with a reference while being transferred. For this, the check recognition apparatus is provided with an alignment unit that aligns the check with a reference alignment surface before the check is recognized by the apparatus. However, the structure of the alignment unit in accordance with a conventional technique is complex, thus reducing efficiency in the use of space, thereby increasing the size of the apparatus. In addition, it takes a comparatively long time to align the check, whereby there is a problem in that time required for recognizing the check is increased.